


A Mother's Love

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [50]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Gen, Little!Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mother’s love isn’t divided. It’s multiplied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mother's Love

Jared’s lip quivered as he saw his mom peck Shannon’s forehead and hand him a cookie. Shannon smiled brightly at their mother, the blond woman smiling back and hugging fiercely. With a sniffle, Jared trudged up the stairs. He should’ve known that this would happen eventually.  He was the second child, the unwanted one. His friend said that the first kid was always special and any others were extras.  Sitting on his bed, Jared sniffled; his blue eyes welling up with tears. He was only here in case something happened to Shannon.

                “Jared, oh honey! What’s wrong?”

                Jared pulled himself out of his mother’s grasp, “Nothin’”

                “People don’t cry for no reason honey,” Constance said softly, “Now, what’s troubling you?”

                Jared sniffled and wiped his nose on his sleeve, “Where’s Shannon?”

                “Watching TV, but that’s beside the point, I want to know what’s wrong with _you.”_ Constance stressed.

                Jared whimpered and closed his eyes when he felt his mother’s embrace, “What’s a matter with you my baby?”

                “You love Shannon more than me!” Jared exclaimed.

                Constance looked at her youngest with wide eyes, “No. I love the both of you with my whole heart.”

                “You can’t love two people who all of your heart,” mumbled Jared.

                Constance squeezed Jared, “A mother’s love holds no quantities honey.  Now, why did you think I loved Shan more than you?”

                “He was born before me.”

                “And?”

                “I’m just an extra.”

                Constance frowned, “You’re not an extra Jared. You’re my baby boy.”

                “So is Shan.”

                “Yes, but you’re my true baby boy. You’re my youngest, and I love you as much as Shannon. I don’t know how I would live without either of you.”

                Jared sniffed, “So, you love me too.”

                Constance pecked her son’s forehead, “More than you ever will know.”


End file.
